Whatcha Say? REDO!
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: RE DONE! There was only 2 or 3 lines added at the end. read only if you want to. NON-MASSACER Sasuke was caught cheating. And now Sakura wont even LOOK at him. And what's worse? Sasuke has heard rumors that she's dating ITACHI now! ItaSaku/ANTI SasuSaku


_**Whatcha say**_

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Manga: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

Character Ages: 24+

Pairings: SasuSaku, ItaSaku

Story: Fiction/AU

Chapters: 1 Shot/Song Fic

Title: Whatcha Say

Artist: Jason Derulo

Author: Gin-chan

Speaking: hi there.

Thinking:_ what's up?_

Disclaimer: I don't own, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Fugaku, Shisui, Kakashi, Tenten, Lee, Neji, ooooooorrrrrrr Itachi! I LOVE YOU ITACHI-SAMA!

But sadly, I don't own Itachi. I mean Naruto, Kishimoto Sensei does. GO KISHIMOTO! Nor do I own the song. Jason Derulo does.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I'm such an **idiot.** Not even _Naruto_ could've screwed up this bad. I'm in deep shit now. I mean, it was only once. JUST ONE TIME! Maybe twice. Okay a few times. I never thought she'd catch me. I just hope that Sakura will take me back.

I really must have screwed myself big time. She hasn't answered my calls, talked to me, answer her door when I came over, or even let me see her at the hospital. DAMNIT! She hasn't even looked at me in months. Itachi has been over there though. I heard a rumor that they were going out. Aniki says it's not official, yet. That their just friends for the time being. Damn that evil creep. And damn my idiocy, Kakashi even warned me. Why in **HELL** did I think it would be a good idea to cheat on Sakura?

"Damnit Sakura! Open up!" I yell, here I am again. What is this? The 17th, or 18th, time I've come to her house this week demanding she let me in. I really needed to talk to her. I **really** needed to beg her forgiveness, and her to take me back. Its funny how we've been apart for six months and I've not so much as looked at another woman. "**NO!** Now get off my property Sasuke. Or I'll call your dad, and get a restraining order." "Sakura, he's **MY** father. Do you really think he'd fill out a restraining order on his own son?" "He would." I heard the voice of my brother behind me, and flinched visibly. "Go away Itachi. He wouldn't, I know Dad. And I'm trying to talk to Sakura, if you don't mind." I spat at him without turning around. I was about to pound on the door again. When I heard another voice. "Then my son doesn't know me well enough to know, that if he is disturbing the peace, and stalking someone, then I most certainly _would_ fill out a restraining order against him." Now I was probably shaking in fear. As I absent mindedly wondered if all of the Konoha police force was behind me. "Tou-san, let me explain.." he cut me off. "There is nothing to explain Sasuke. You cheated on your girlfriend for weeks, she found out. She ended it, and moved on. You should move on too." "no." I whispered. "What was that?" my cousin Shisui asked. Was the whole police force really standing right behind me? "I said 'NO!' I will NOT move on. SAKURA I _LOVE_ YOU!" I was about to just barge into her house when my cousin and father both held me back. As they pulled me away from her property, I saw her open the door, hug my (Evil-Demon) Brother. Then Itachi walked into her house as if he owned the place.

"Dude. Snap out of it!" I partially registered what Naruto was saying to me, as I downed my third bottle of sake. And I mildly wondered if I'd end up as bad as Tsunade. "Man, if you keep drinking like this, you'll be as bad as Tsunade-baa-chan." I guess so. "Lee-mi a'on dooooooooooo-hiccup-beee. I tr-hiccup-ing to keel mesef ere." I tried to say 'leave me alone dobe. I'm trying to kill myself here.' But I'm not sure how it came out, cuz I'm drunk. "Dude, you've gone above and beyond wasted. How many bottles did you down?" "fwch. Pfff. Tree." I told him sarcastically. I think. I don't know. I did see him talking to the bartender though. And he gave Naruto, to empty tequila bottles, and then pointed at the three empty sake bottles I had on the table in front of me. "Sasuke, I'm taking you home." "Pff. Wuht eva." I put one arm over Naruto's shoulders, as he helped me to the door. The second we were outside the bar. I saw Itachi and Sakura pass by it. His arm was around her waist, and her head was resting on his shoulder in a loving manner. "Hi Naruto." She yelled over, and stopped short when she saw me. "**OH. SHIT!**" Naruto yelled when I tensed up. "Uh oh." Was all Itachi said, as he slid his arm off Sakura, and stood in front of her. I leapt away from Naruto, and charged straight at Itachi. "**DIE YOU CHICK STEALING BASTARD! !**" just as I was about to totally kick my older brother's ass. I passed out from too much alcohol intake. Man I hate that.

Okay. Time since the break up. Eight months. Number of women I've been with since losing Sakura. Zero. Number of times Sakura has refused to hear me out since the break up. One thousand, nine hundred, twenty-seven times. Number of times she gave in to hear me out. Once. That's right. Haruno Sakura has agreed to meet me tonight to hear me out. I hope this goes well.

"Sasuke. You have exactly ONE hour, before your brother gets here." She says when she hears my foot steps. "Alright Sakura-chan. I'll be as quick as possible." I replied. "Pfft." She snorted. "Alright, now. Please explain to me why I should take you back, after catching you in an alleyway banging the coffee counter girl." I grimaced at the statement. "Well when you put it that way, it gets quite difficult Sakura." "Mhmm." "I would like for you to listen to this real quick." I handed her one of those singing cards, like you'd get someone for their birthday. Well I called the hallmark company and had one made with a part of her favorite American song by that guy with the Italian name. It Played a portion of the song, the part near the end where he says something about 'I don't want you to leave me, though you caught me cheating'.

After the card saying a simple I'm sorry, and I love you, on the inside. I explained to her how I've been feeling ever since that day. How much I love her, how Naruto kept me from shooting myself just last night, how I'm sure it was Naruto that got her to agree to coming today after my suicide attempt. She just nodded guiltily. And I ended up on my knees, begging forgiveness, like I always knew I would. "Sakura, Whatcha say?" a lone tear fell from her eye. "I forgive you Sasuke. But I can't take you back. It's too late now. I'm sorry." It was then she pulled my grandmother's engagement ring out of her pocket, and put it on her finger. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, but I'm marrying your brother. I love him, and he treats me right. Goodbye." Then she turned around, and walked away. At the same time a tear rolled down my cheek. I saw the man I lost Sakura, my first love, too. And I clenched my fists as I said his name. "Itachi…

…you better be good to her, be better for her than I was. My brother." Just after saying that, my eyes met his. And I knew, he understood. We nodded to each other, and went our separate ways. As I walked towards my parents' house, with my hands in my pockets, I laughed out loud. "Well at least I didn't lose her to someone like Rock Lee." And speaking of the green devil, he just walked by crying, while his friend, Hyuuga's wife, pat his back saying he'd get over Sakura someday. Yep. The perfect end to a perfect day. I think I'll go hang out with Kakashi instead of going home tonight.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

Gintsuki Loves you.

unless you're a hater.


End file.
